crazybonespediafandomcom-20200216-history
Gogos (1996)
"Play the Craze!" - Marketing slogan. Released in 1996. The original series. This is the one in which the Gogo's Crazy Bones franchise had gotten its start. It includes many popular characters such as Eggy, Jaws, Music, and Speedy. This series has 60 characters to collect. Checklist Trivia *This series was retired in 2003 and no more were made . *In Mexico and Brazil, these figures were named Hielocos or Geloucos and given away with Coca-Cola bottles or inside bags of chips. *In Portugal, Matutolas (Frito Lay) also released figures from this series, but with different sculpts. *In Canada, the series was split into Series 1 and Series 2 (which also had Gogos from what would be known as the Things series). *There were a limited run of packs of Glowies, which only had Glow in the Dark figures. **The Glowies packs were given away with the local newspapers in Cleveland, Ohio. Gogo's Glowies A special version of the Original series, but every character in the pack glows in the dark. These packs were promotional items for a local newspaper in Ohio during the height of the Crazy Bones "Craze" sometime in the late 1990s. These are extremely rare, and there may have only been a few hundred packs ever made, if not less. The outer package is different from other series as this package is made of thick paper and not foil. Coca-Cola In South America during the mid-1990's, the Coca-Cola soft drink company released this series (along with figures from the Things series) that could be purchased by writing down a code found under the bottle cap or lid. They were known as Geloucos (Brazil) and Hielocos (Mexico). These figures were the same as regular Gogo's, but they could only be found in colors such as Jellies, Glowies and Sparkles. They also bear Coca-Cola stamps on their backs. Alternate Names *Crazy Bones Serie(s) 1 (Canada) *Crazy Bones Serie(s) 2 (Canada) *Crazy Bones (Europe) *Gogo's Crazy Bones (U.S.) *Gogo's (U.S.) *Hielocos Coca-Cola (Mexico) *Geloucos Coca-Cola (Brazil) *Matutolas / Porta Gogo's (Portugal) Gallery Full Original 60 Precious Metal Set.jpg|Shaauub's Precious Metal Collection 0 Precious Metal Rares.jpg|Eggy And Speedy Precious Metals 0 Y Eggy Speedy Rainbow.jpg|Eggy And Speedy (Non-Original Characters Deleted) Canadapacket.png|Package (Canada) Gogostarter.jpg|Starter Kit with Sticker Album and Coffin Carry Case Original box.jpg|Original Box Crazzyyy.png Mnttwinsthankrip.png Crazzyyy2.png|Free Sample Pack (Canada) blistercanadapa.png|Blister Pack (Canada) Cb.jpg|Rare Glowies pack Cocacola123.png|Mexican pack (Coca-Cola Hielocos) Ge.jpg|Geloucos pack Gringoartifact2.jpg|Coca-Cola promotion (Brazil) Cocacola rotulo geloucosp (1).jpg|Coca Cola Wrapper for Geloucos Gringoartifact1.jpg|Coca-Cola promotional video tape (Brazil) Geloucos envelope verso p.jpg|Geloucos package (Back) Gringoartifact3.jpg|Coca-Cola promotion (Mexico) mexicanabogx.jpg|Box (Mexico) CAT GELOU 1.jpg|Geloucos/Hielocos Checklist Series 1 (Part 1) CAT GELOU 2.jpg|Geloucos/Hielocos Checklist Series 1 (Part 2) Hielocos-Geloucos Eggy.jpg|Hielocos/Geloucos Eggy (Left) Vs Original (Right) (17) Eggy Speedy Glow.jpg|Glow Eggy And Speedy (18) Glow (Light).jpg|Full Glow Sets (19) Glow (Dark).jpg|Full Glow Set (In The Dark) Glow Set 2 In Dark.jpg|Full Glow Set #2 (In The Dark) 4 Full BW Set.jpg|Full Black/White Set Black Pink.jpg|Full Pink/Black Set Halloween.jpg|Full Orange/Black Set Christmas.jpg|Full Red/Green Set 5 July 4.jpg|Full Red/White/Blue Set 5 Purple-Pink.jpg|Full Purple/Yellow Set 5 Y Gold-Silver-Brown.jpg|Full Gold/Silver/Brown Set 5 Z Clears-Transparents.jpg|Full Clear/Transparent Set Pink (Both).jpg|2 Full Pink Sets original gogos checklist.jpg|Original Gogos Checklist S2.jpg|Canadian checklist (Series 2) Category:Series Category:Classic Series Category:Coca-Cola Category:1996